Shinra Kusakabe
is a Third Generation Fire Officer at the 8th Special Fire Brigade of Tokyo. Appearance Shinra is a young boy of average height with short and spiky dark brown hair, and glowing crimson eyes. He's first seen wearing a black suit over a white shirt, a pair of black trousers and black boots which burnt like many others when he ignited them to save Iris. He was later given a bunker gear, which consists of a tank top buckled at the waist with a belt, which presses a middle part that's strapped to his shoulders, and dark colored shorts. Those are later topped by protective outer jacket and trousers, and finished with a helmet. The trousers he wears with his bunker gear was specifically tailored by Maki to be three-quarter in length instead of reaching down to his feet, being advantageous so that Shinra could freely use his Third Generation ability without having to worry about burning his trousers.Chapter 00, page 40 He was also seen wearing a grey jumpsuit. Personality Shinra is energetic and confident, not hesitating to act immediately when the time calls for it and is very proud of his ambition of becoming a hero, something which he had promised his mother.Chapter 00, page 45 However, Shinra suffers from nervous laughter, which is a real life condition where animals naturally grin or show their teeth when nervous, stressed, angered or uncomfortable. Such things as running into a schoolgirl even made him nervous and when he saved Iris from a falling object. He was quite easily made shaky by Akitaru staring him in the face, and is naturally nervous around girls since he's been in training with males only for an extended period of time. Aside from this, he isn't easily agitated by other people's words and opinions on his ambitions, as demonstrated when Takehisa asked if he wanted to become a hero just for his reputation.Chapter 00, page 37 Shinra also bickers often with Arthur on who are superior: heroes or knights. Though a new brigade member, Shinra has shown to have good judgement and prioritize what is important and what should be done rather than acting with personal emotions. Abilities Shinra is a Third Generation, able to kindle, control and utilise flames he generates to his own will. So far, he has only shown the ability to ignite fire on his feet, allowing him to run longer distances with much greater speed, and multiply his kicking power drastically. The ashes he leaves on the floor in image of his footprints were noted to be called the .Chapter 00, page 30 Shinra has shown the ability to fly using his Ignition Ability on multiple occasions, which has helped him reach places that are higher up or more difficult to get to than usual. He has also used this ability defensively to dodge Maki's attacks. Shinra is very skilled when it comes to kicking and can keep his opponents on their toes. He is noted to be able to change the trajectory of his kicks in mid-air due to his ability, which is beneficial in fighting situations as he can kick from many directions one after another. Shinra's fiery kicks have been seen to be powerful enough to launch a car, which was noted to weight a ton, into the skies and back to the ground.Chapter 11, page 12 and 13 Background In Year 186, when Shinra was only five years old, he lived with his mother and younger brother, Sho. Shinra used to always dress up as a superhero with a cape and say that he'll become a hero so that he can protect his mother and Sho, and his mother was supportive of the idea. He also used to watch TV programmes about heroes and mimic their actions.Chapter 11, page 03-04 One day, Shinra woke up to discover that his house was on fire. The aftermath of the incident resulted in his mother being incarcerated and burned in front of him. Shinra also believed that his little brother Sho had died during the incident too, as no bones of him were found. Shinra was rescued by the 1st Special Fire Brigade. He was labelled as the perpetrator of the fire incident, after the others discovered that he was a Third Generation.Chapter 01, page 16 According to him however, something he described as a "black shadow" was present in the house and was the cause of the incident.Chapter 01, page 16 After the event, Haijima Heavy Industries fitted Shinra with liquid nitrogen boots to suppress his flames.Chapter 01, page 17 When he attempted to move in with his grandmother, she thought of Shinra as a monster for not realising what he had supposedly done.Chapter 00, page 46 After that day, the boy was nicknamed a "Devil" and developed a kooky grin in the form of a nervous laughter symptom. During his time in the training academy, he often bickered with Arthur on who were superior: heroes or knights.Chapter 02, page 11 Plot Introduction arc On route to the 8th Special Fire Brigade, Shinra bumps into a girl and afterwards, hears an alarm in a nearby train station, due the presence of a Flame Human. He readies himself to fight it, but the 8th Brigade arrives and eliminates the threat. Immediately after, he saves Iris from a falling light and introduces himself to the brigade. Later, at the brigade's headquarters, Shinra formally meets all the members and, when asked, explains his reason for joining. Afterwards, Akitaru takes his time to explain the brigade's mission of unraveling the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon to him. While settling in his new room, the brigade is notified of a Flame Human and departs to the scene. Upon entering the destroyed factory, Shinra gets caught off guard and is knocked out by the Flame Human, but is woken up by Akitaru seconds later. With works of encouragement, he overcomes his fear and resolves to fight. Launching himself at the being with his ignition ability, Shinra destroys the opponent's core and purifies her soul. Outside, he overhears spectators cheering and is praised for his actions, much to his delight. Akitaru later informs Shinra that he will be participating in an upcoming tournament, alongside a new recruit, which makes Shinra excited, as he sees it as a chance to meet Leonardo Burns, the man who saved him. Shinra bumps into Arthur, realizing that he's the new recruit, and instantly gets into a fight with him, which leads the two to the church roof. When Takehisa approaches the two, he orders Maki to fight the new recruits. Unable to use his ignition abilities against her, he is easily defeated and falls off the roof, but manages to survive the fall. When he makes it back to the roof, Maki uses the flames of the two Third Generations to create a giant fireball, which intimidates them into submission and makes Shinra want to become stronger. Later, Akitaru treats Shinra and Arthur to some food at Ippudo Ramen, strengthening their friendship. Back at the church's armory, Shinra is given a battleaxe to use by Takehisa. When the brigade is notified of a Flame Human, they depart to the scene and Akitaru instructs the new recruits to conceal their weapons in public. Upon arrival, Akitaru pulls the two aside for disobeying his orders and explains his reasoning. Their conversation is cut short when flames emerge from the apartment, leading the brigade to storm in, where they are welcomed by the conscious Flame Human. Arthur volunteers himself to kill the harmless threat, much to Shinra's confusion. After completing their objective, the building's ceiling begins to collapse, while Shinra watches on as Akitaru risks his life to save a family photograph for Mikako. Afterwards, he apologizes to the man for not being of any help during the mission. Shinra participates in the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament, where he meets Tamaki. Later, Shinra finds the man from the 1st Brigade, who he met previously, and approaches him. After introducing himself, Leonardo ignores him and leaves. Shinra attempts to catch up to him, but accidentally gropes Tamaki in the process. He pleads for the man to listen, only for him to wonder if he's hiding something when the man says that he doesn't remember anything. When the competition begins, Shinra uses his ability to fly into the building and inside, he discovers two unconscious people and Joker. After the man reveals that he knows of Shinra's past and threatens to kill the injured people, Shinra attacks him, but to no avail. Joker rewards him for his efforts and tells him Sho is still alive, baffling Shinra. The boy questions Joker and attacks him with multiple fire-enhanced kicks. When Arthur and Tamaki discover the two, Shinra tries to explain them the situation, but Arthur thinks that Shinra is trying to trick him, leading to them attacking the "Flame Human". As they try to capture Joker, Shinra notices an unknown substance and rescues Tamaki before it explodes. Before the intruder leaves, he challenges Shinra to save everyone and releases all his powder, offering Shinra the chance to join his cause. Shinra grabs the two unconscious people and tells Arthur to cut a hole through the ceiling, so they can escape. As the substance detonates, everybody grabs onto Shinra. Before Shinra could save Arthur and Tamaki, Leonardo jumps in and rescues Tamaki, while Arthur is rescued by their team-mates. Later, Leonardo thanks Shinra for saving his newest recruit and Akitaru promises to reveal him for what purpose was the 8th Brigade created. Sentient Flame Human arc The next day, Akitaru explains to Shinra how and why their Brigade was founded and tells him that the other Special Fire Brigades are hiding something on their own end. The two then learn more about the substance from Takehisa. Shinra goes with Arthur to help out Mamoru, who was reported to be stuck in a tree, where the dog informs Shinra that the trial for the release of Setsuo Miyamoto will be held. After that, Mamoru meets his fans, with Shinra and Arthur helping it with giving out balloons. The two then learn of an accident in the courthouse from Takehisa, who was moving to the scene with the rest of the brigade. After giving Arthur a lift, the two Fire Officers fight the Flame Human, with Shinra kicking the opponent and delivering a collaborative attack with Arthur. When Setsuo escapes, Shinra is told to catch up to him and Takehisa assures him that the threat has to be taken care of without prejudice. Setsuo threatens to kill an innocent kid, but is stopped by Shinra. The two then start their confrontation, with the Fire Officer dominating the fight. Shinra corners Setsuo, using a launched vehicle to frighten the Flame Human. Shocked by his abilities, Setsuo admits defeat and pleads Shinra to allow a real sister to pray for him, using such a request as a distraction to attack the Fire Officer from behind his back, but Shinra makes quick notice and cuts off his opponent's hand with one of his kicks. Afterwards, Princess Hibana intervenes to dispose of the Flame Human. Trivia * is derived from the Japanese word , which, when translated, can mean either "all creation" or "all things in nature". References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Officers Category:Third Generation Category:8th Special Fire Brigade